A Wish's Lesson
by Trissica
Summary: A Queen, a pirate, a Hero, a princess, and a savior have band together to save one boy in particular. but as the odds are against things grow even worse when Neverland plays a very cruel trick on a woman who only hopes that she can one day have the family that her husband and even her daughter dream of but can never have. But all magic comes with a price. Maybe a wish doesn't?


**(This is after this week 10/06/13 episode of Once Upon A Time)**

**I don't own any characters in this story**

**_Chapter 1_**

Another nightfall, another day passed and they were still no closer. But more infuriatingly she was still no closer to where she needed to be and until that happened he'd never get what he wanted.

And he always got what he wanted.

The woods creaked with a visitor, one of the lost boys through the clearing, "Where are they now?"

The boy tipped his head, bowing and made his report, "Down near the river way, they're heading north along the raveen. They'll reach the valley by nightfall."

A smile crept along the boy's face, "The hollow is nearby isn't it?"

"Yes," Replied the boy.

"Then we don't have much to do. Let Neverland take the reins for a little while. But keep an eye on them. We have a show to watch."

Peter Pan smiled even wider. Yes, Peter Pan always got what he wanted.

* * *

"The longer we take the longer Henry is in that spoiled brat's clutches. Let me use my magic and we can save my son and be out of here by the morrow." Regina spat as she stumbled again through the forest.

"Because that worked out so well the last time." David retorted. He, just like every other was filing down their patience for the queen

"We now have a location, we now know where Henry will be. I won't even touch the map."

Hook turned, tempted by his own namesake to just have one good swing. "How well did that work out for you last time love? We did it your way last time and the only reason we're still standing her is because Pan let us. Don't delude yourself love, he chose to let us go."

The Queen stopped, "I was not prepared this time I am. He will not have the upper hand this time."

But neither, nor anyone else could debate, "We keep moving. No magic or pirate ships or twinkling pixie dust. We keeping walking, we keep going!" Emma Swan broke up the two's argument. Her Head pounding from the constant bickering, "We play Pan's game—for now." She finished before Regina could retort.

She made them keep moving, following the map because she had no other choice. And Emma hated a plan that left her with no choices. It meant the plan was flawed; it meant that it was stupid and dangerous. It meant that if everything failed than there would be nothing else but piss poor attempts that wouldn't hold up. And this team wasn't exactly a united front as it was. All Emma had was a pirate who was attempting to redeem himself, a fake queen who had no choice but to cooperate, and Snow White with her husband Charming, who thought that 28 years of empty could be replaced by now. Emma's time for parents and their care came and went. Unfortunately that was the way it worked out.

All she wanted right now was Henry. She just wanted her son back and safe, leave here and go back home to Storybrooke and rom there…. That was another set of problems she'd work out later. But right now all that mattered was Henry.

They walked a little longer until it grew so dark that even their torches could barely lite the way.

"We best make camp now. We can't see past our own feet and if we keep walking we'll run into some unsavory characters." Hook, definite in his decision, had already dropped his bag down on the earth and setting up camp.

"You can't be serious. By the pace we're going Christmas will have gone by and come back."

"Then by all means Regina. Go on ahead but you don't know what's out there."

Regina sneered up at Prince Charming. The handsome prince always ready to save the day, "I can handle a few boys that have barely hit puberty."

"You mean just as you handled taking care of the mermaid? Because that worked out so well for you the last time." Snow had finally spoken up that night. Her patience, not only with Regina, had waned very thin.

"If I had been able to do what I had wanted in the first place none of this would have happened. We wouldn't be stranded walking on foot—"

Again Emma had to step in, "Enough bickering about things that can't be controlled. What's done is done now shut up about it! Now," She spoke as calmly as she could, "We'll camp for the night and pick up early when we can see past our feet ok?"

Just let someone argue with her, Emma thought. After all the fighting and traveling. This was all so overwhelming and all that needed to happen for someone else to pick a fight with her.

* * *

Snow watched her daughter; even she could see the turmoil raging inside Emma's skull. Everything with Henry…and them… A small spark of pride burst through at how strong her daughter was. Many people, maybe even herself, would have cracked with all this.

If only Emma would talk to her. She leans so heavily on herself that one day she'll break. And there was still so much that needed to be said.

Snow reached out a tentative hand, "Emma, are you ok?" The most redundant question anyone could ask.

Emma whirled around, shoulders tense, and Snow could tell she was ready for a fight. But the fire in her eyes died out the minute her face focused on Snow's. She pulled away and Snow didn't know which of the two actions hurt the most.

"Not now Mary-Margaret."

There it was, that name, the most human, non-magical part of herself. Not Snow … not mom… just Mary- Margaret. She had though after that time—she thought that maybe they were having some headway.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok. Considering the company things are a little…uneasy." Her lighthearted tone almost annoyed herself. Emma never really looked at her, eyes averted towards that small cloth map.

"Yeah well it can't be helped. Hopefully we can find Henry before we all kill each other."

"Well if you want to talk or just have someone listen to anything you can always come to me. We're family."

But it was the wrong things to say, that word family. That was a word that dug up old and bad memories. Emma stepped back.

"This isn't the time to be talking about those things. We have to get Henry back, that and staying alive is the only things we need to be focusing on. We can't go into things that aren't important right now."

"Not important? Emma it's very important."

"Not right now. Now with Henry trapped somewhere in this nightmare of child's playground."

Snow wanted to argue, wanted to show Emma so many things about family and love. But she was so stubborn about it. But….

Instead she nodded, "You're right. We'll talk about it later," and watched as she walked off, to be by herself and set up her camping equipment. The one the furthest away from Snow and Charming.

"Tough on that girl." Hook came up beside her. And Snow couldn't help but notice the way that Hook looked over at Emma, there was something familiar about that look, it seemed as if Hook didn't exactly know what was happening either to him either. She had an urge to smack him over the head and cover his eyes, "It's funny though. It's almost like the lass fits in this place nicely."

Her brow furrowed, "She doesn't—"

"Pan gave her that map specifically for a reason. There's something else about her that recognizes. One thing I've learned princess, everyone has an enemy. Not because they are on opposite sides but because they have something in common with each other."

The rest of the night was quiet, James tried to cheer up his family with some kind words but they didn't work on either girl and they all settled in for the night. Snow keeping her eyes on her daughter as the fireside died down.

* * *

Her thoughts were meshed together; nothing was really coherent; the minute Snow grasped something in her mind it was washed away with new questions. New concerns, and they were all centered around her daughter. Whether she wanted to admit it or not Hook had been right. Especially when Peter Pan had Emma figure out who she was—not the savior as Storybrooke called her but as she saw herself. And it broke her heart.

Snow tried to get comfortable, tried to shift around without waking up James, but her thoughts and Emma wouldn't let her mind settle. Maybe… maybe Snow had made the mistake of letting Emma through the wardrobe. Even if they had been cursed they would have been together and her daughter would have grown up with them. Or at least she could have seen her grow up. Had she made the best decision?

She glanced over at her daughter, at the blonde hair she shared with Charming and the fair skin they both had. She had missed so much—they had missed so much, both her and James.

James did everything she asked of him even giving up Emma, he had been the one to suggest she stay with them. They'd at least be together. But she had made the choice and she had taken raising their daughter not just from herself but also from him and Emma.

She didn't really know about Foster care, there had never been a system like that in the Enchanted Forest and for those 28 years the small town of Storybrooke had been a fog. But they had the Internet and they had a means to search. Once Emma had told her she'd been in foster care Mary-Margaret had done the research. That came with her own nightmares.

If only… Snow sighed, no more "If only" those don't save anything.

Finally she felt the heavy set of her eyelids and let herself fall asleep. And she allowed herself one final wish. If only Snow had the chance to see Emma grow up.

And the warm glow against her skin finally lulled her to sleep.

* * *

"Everyone up and at 'em! There is something you lot should very well see."

Snow felt James shift, searching for a danger, for something and she fell into motion with him reaching forward for her own bow and arrow.

"What's going on? Regina called form the other side of the camp. "You woke me up for a reason?"

Hook blinked, "My apologizes your _majesty. _ You all need to see this."

Snow was the first to notice something. "Where's Emma?"

And Hook for the first time, pulled the strangest look Snow had ever seen on a pirate, much less on Captain Hook. It was confused and nervous look and a pit in her stomach formed.

"About that… she's asleep, but…." Snow was already up running toward the makeshift tent Emma had made and pulled back the tent's flap. "Emma? Emma what's wrong?"

A small figure flew up, a bed of wild curly blonde hair flew up in every direction. Fair skin and terrified brown eyes stared up at her and the little girl let out a scream.

* * *

**This idea has been stuck in my head for a long while and now I can finally start it. I hope you all enjoy! **

**Till Next time!**

**~Triss**


End file.
